Around the world with you
by PrincessTYC15
Summary: Sequal to "When a somebody loved a Nobody." Sasuke and Hinata...Itachi and Rin go around the world for Sasuke's two month tour on his jet. But someone was able to get a ride on the jet unnoticed and wants revenge on Hinata and wants Sasuke.
1. begging to go

YEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH here it is the sequel to "When a Somebody Loved a Nobody"…….."Around the World with you." You might have thought my other stories have been kind of you know….boring, but this is to be the best one yet…well here it is the first chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters

* * *

Chapter 1:

Begging to go

"So you want to go with Sasuke Uchiha around the world for two months" Hinata's Dad said.

"Yes, he wants me to go on tour with him…..and his brother, and I really want to go with him on his 2 month summer world tour…please mother, please father PLEASE."

"Hmm we'll have to think about this" they said.

'Please say yes' the Hinata said to herself.

* * *

"So Sasuke you asked that girl to go with you on tour" Itachi asked.

"Yeah she is asking her parents right now she'll call when she gets an answer" Sasuke said.

'I hope so.' he said to himself. It felt as though Sasuke's prayers had been answered when his phone rung. "Hello" he said.

He heard screaming on the other line. "Sasuke" Hinata said. "What happened" Sasuke wondered.

"They said yes I can go with you" Hinata said screaming her head off.

Sasuke could understand that Hinata was excited he was too, he was able to be with his girlfriend 2 month in a two month tour around the world.

" Awesome I was suspecting they would say no" Sasuke said.

"Yeah me to just me and you around the world…well also Itachi too, but he isn't my boyfriend…hey hold I'll call you tonight ok I have to call my friends " Hinata said.

* * *

She called her best friend TenTen who answered after the second ring.

"So…so…what did they say" TenTen wondered so much.

"They said…they said" Hinata said building up TenTen's suspense.

"WOMAN SAY IT ALREADY" TenTen yelled out on the phone.

"Ok…ok goodness…they said I could go" Hinata said.

Hinata then heard TenTen scream of joy then screamed along with her.

"No way you are lying to me" TenTen said. "Nope I was surprised when they said it too my heart was jumping for joy just me and Sasuke for 2 months…well also his 16 year old brother, Itachi too who is supposed to be watching us" Hinata said.

"Why would you need to be watched over it's not like you are going to…OH that's why" TenTen snickered.

"Yep that's why like we would…or maybe we would" Hinata smirked. "Come on don't play you aren't stupid enough to do that" TenTen said. "Well time for me to start packing see you later ok bye" Hinata said and they hung up.

Soon Hinata felt someone watching her little did she know that a pair of green angry eyes were looking at her.

* * *

Tomorrow had finally come, today Hinata and Sasuke…and Itachi were leaving for the 2 month world tour.

"Bye Mom…….Mom you can let go" Hinata said telling her mom. "See you in two months" She said then went in to the limo. "Hi" Sasuke said.

"Hi" she said. "Ready" he said. "Yep" Hinata said. It was only a thirty minute drive till they got to their destination.

"Where are we Sasuke" Hinata wondered. "You'll see as they got out of the limousine.

* * *

Hinata saw three jets, in the center was huge the other two were smaller. "A-are these y-yours" Hinata stuttered.

"Actually the one in the middle is my 5million dollar jet the others are my parents 2.5 million jets that I bought them for their anniversary….so what do you think" Sasuke said. "W-w-whoa this is amazing" Hinata said excited. "Come on kiddies we have a schedule to keep" Itachi said. "Come on let's go" Sasuke said as they started to board the plane.

The pilot entered the cockpit then saw to see a gun to his head. "Say anything and I will blow your head off" the intruder said.

Fearing for his life he didn't say anything and he took off to the first stop. "Where do we go first from Tokyo" Hinata said.

"Hong Kong if we are ever in a city on Sundays we have it the next day" Sasuke explained.

"This is going to be a exciting and adventurous I could just die" Hinata said. "Yes, you could just die…by me" the intruder said then smiled.

* * *

Yeah i've done it i've finished the first chapter wait for awhile for chapter 2

Yeah well read and Review

Please...Comment on it i think this is the best out of it all


	2. Explosion in Hong Kong

Well here I am I know I know you hate me I was taking to long for this chapter I am sorry.

I hope this chapter makes up for keeping you waiting so long.

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters

* * *

Chapter 2 Explosion in Hong Kong

"Wow Hong Kong looks like Tokyo but more amazing" Hinata said looking out the window of the limo. "you wanna know what's amazing" Sasuke said. "What Hinata wondered. "You" he said.

"Aw Sasuke" Hinata said and pulled him into a kiss. "Ugh get a room you two" Itachi said.

" Shut up it's not you've never done this" Sasuke said with a smirk on his face. Soon they arrived at a luxury hotel called the Shanghai Paradise. "Good evening Sasuke" a hotel employee said. "Hey Chang" Sasuke said.

"Here is your room" Chang said opening the door. It had two beds, a big flat screen TV, a huge luxurious bathroom, and a view of Hong Kong. "Cool, where's Itachi" Hinata said.

"He went to his girlfriend's house she moved here about a year ago…oh yeah I forgot to mention she's going to be with us for the rest of the tour" Sasuke said.

"Oh…no wonder we came here first…so you all ready for your concert tomorrow" Hinata said. "Yep the concert starts at 8:30, and I have to be at the Hong Kong Dome at 07:30" Sasuke he said.

"Then you to sleep…now it's 11:30" Hinata said. "Or I could kiss you all night" Sasuke said. Hinata giggled then shook her head.

"Sleep now" Hinata said.

* * *

"The next day Sasuke and Hinata spent all day together then at night Sasuke and Itachi had to leave for the Hong Kong Dome, so Hinata and Itachi's girlfriend, Rin.

"Hey do you want to go to the mall" Rin said. "Umm…ok lets go" Hinata said then they went outside to the limousine.

Before they left Sasuke and Itachi gave them a thousand dollars to spend while they were there away to the concert and boy did they spend buying shoes clothes jewelry…everything.

The driver took all their stuff to Hinata's room, and the two girls had been laughing about their boyfriends and stuff that happened with him till Rin stopped laughing. "What's wrong Rin" Hinata said.

"Do you hear that" Rin quietly said. "What do you mean" Hinata wondered. "Listen" They both listened till Hinata finally heard a ticking sound.

"Out of the limo" Hinata said seriously.

"What" Rin said. "Hurry run…RUN" she continued said as they were getting out the car. Soon the limo was consumed into a burst of flames.

"What the hell just happened" Rin yelled out. "Somebody wanted to blow us up" Hinata said staring at the bonfire that was the limo.

* * *

"Damn it the bitch didn't blow up like she was supposed to…calm yourself you have time" the intruder said.

"When this is over at t he end of the trip a certain will be dead…I'll make sure of it."

To be continued

* * *

Well wasn't this just a crazy chapter you just have to see the next one I'll tell you that.

Sasuke: why'd you try to blow her up

Me: Duh tryin to spice up the story get some danger

Sakura: Actually I am likin this story

Me: Thank Y- 00 where'd you come from

Sakura: from around (snickers)

Me: Go away (pull out a shout gun)

Sakura: (runs away)

Hinata: Anyways please give a for review PrincessTYC15s story...hey wait stop don't go chasing Sakura


	3. ANNOUNCEMENT IMPORTANT

ATTENTION READERS:

HEY YOU GUYS GUESS WHAT I NEED YUR HELP PLZ.

I NEED SUM IDEAS ON THIS STORY CUZ IM AT A COMPLETE BLANK HERE.

SO PLZ READERS GIVE ME SUMTHIN BCUZ IF I DON'T GET SUM KIND OF IDEA IM GONNA DELETE THIS STORY.

I NEED SOME WAYS TO KILL HINATA AND RIN BUT SUMTHIN OR SUMONE STOPS THEM FROM GETTING KILLED.

CUM ON USE THAT BRAIN YOU'VE GOT…PUT IT TO SUM USE FOR ME

MESSEAGE ME SUM IDEAS TO: PRINCESSTYC15

BYE BYE


End file.
